


Digimon Adventure 02 Re-Make(Transcript)

by JadeSaber7860



Series: Digimon Re-Makes [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: Continuing from where we left off, here is a retelling of 02(But a lot more... darker...)(CANCELLED)





	Digimon Adventure 02 Re-Make(Transcript)

 

 

 

It’s HIGHLY RECOMMENDED you read that to understand anything of what’s going on!

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3326594/1/Digimon-Adventure-02-The-Story-We-Never-Told

 

Time Change

It now takes place in 2002 as it did in the original

 

Shipping Change

No JoeXMimi(It doesn't make sense)

 

-Episode 1: Return! The Digital World

The episode begins with a man, not being shown, sits down on a chair, as a Holographic Screen appears. He then types in 

”Digimon Adventure 02

By Takeru Takashi”

after the Intro: Target Akai Shougeki, Adult Takeru says what happened with everyone 3 years later.

 

Taichi became the Captain of the Boy’s Soccer Team

Sora became Captain of the Girl’s Soccer Team

Yamato started a Jazz Band

Koushiro mastered more computer languages and became the head of the Computer Club

Mimi became the most popular Cheerleader in the school

Joe started his Medical College across town

Hikari is beginning her first year of 5th grade

Rei is taking part in a Charity Project with her Mother

Neo is on a long business trip with his Father

 

**Mouth: April.** **Day: 1.** **Year: 2002.**

 

Takeru meets Miyako, a hyperactive or stressed 12-year-old girl, and Iori Hida, a somewhat monotone and serious 9-year-old boy. He also kinda meets Daisuke Motomiya, a soccer-loving 11-year old that swears a lot(that is for some reason not censured...)

 

The day goes like the original. Meanwhile, with Koushiro, he is on a computer, when he finds something amazing.

 

With Takeru and Hikari, Daisuke comes in and wants to know how he knows her. No one takes Daisuke’s girl. Hikari says that she isn’t his girlfriend. Daisuke wants to fight Takeru when Daisuke is suddenly knocked down by Miyako. They seem to know each other, but they keep insult each other. 

 

Takeru finds out by Hikari that Daisuke knows Taichi. Daisuke calls him couch and Daisuke is Taichi's personal protégé. He is as good as Taichi

 

Taichi comes in and says he said Daisuke is ”almost” as good as him. He needs Hikari and Takeru for a thing, and it is only a thing they can do. 

 

Daisuke is suspicious about this and follows them, Miyako does too and drags Iori with him. 

 

They hear about the Digital World, and that Koushiro has found a Gate to it. 

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Hikari and Takeru are there.

 

Miyako and Iori have to leave, Daisuke comes in and wants answers when suddenly the Computer Screen shines and three beams of light flies out. One hit Daisuke in the face,

 

**Dai-V Owned Counter: 1**

**(Yes, I’m making my favorite 02 Character and favorite Digimon a Owned Counter because I’m a mean f***)**

and it falls into his hand.

 

The other two flies into Miyako and Iori’s hands. Daisuke gets up and questions the device. Takers say it looks like a Digivice, but more different than the others. Miyako and Iori come in and ask what they just got. It looks like Daisuke’s, but his is Blue, Miyako’s is Red and Iori’s is Yellow. 

 

They enter the Digital World, Daisuke is scared as hell by the giant monsters but tries to act cool infant of Hikari. Miyako is just freaking out like Mimi was back then and Iori is sacred, but is keeping it together as he can. 

 

The Digivices reacts and is detecting something, everyone starts walking to it, where they meet the Digimon Gang! But Huckmon and Dracomon is nowhere to be found... 

 

For some reason, the Digital World’s mass got changed, new areas have appeared. One is the weird Temple in front of them. The Digivices is detecting something inside it. They go in and find three stone shrines with Digieggs, one with the Crest of Courage, one with the Crest of Love and one with the Crest of Knowledge. 

 

Taichi tries to grab the Egg of Courage, but it won’t budge and he gets an Electric Shock, same with Sora and Koushiro. Taichi then gets the idea to have Daisuke to try. He says no but changes his mind when Hikari asks him. He doesn’t get zapped, that’s one thing. He then tries to pull it up in full force, but it light as a feather... a yellow beam of light appears from the shrine, out jumps a blue reptile with a yellow V on his forehead. He is looking down and asks in a deep and intimidating voice who removed the egg. Daisuke says he did it. The Digimon starts jumping around happy as hell and introduces himself as V-Mon! 

 

V-Mon is now Daisuke’s Partner, Daisuke is just to confused to answer. Sora and Koushiro ask Miyako and Iori to move the eggs. They succeed and Miyako meets a Red Hawk looking Digimon that speaks in a Professor Layton Voice. It’s a Hawkmon!

 

Iori meets a yellow armadillo that ends a few of his sentences with ”Dagya”. It’s an Armadimon!

 

Miyako and Daisuke get to know they will be protectors of the Digital World and fight evil. Daisuke doesn’t know what to say, while Miyako doesn’t want to help, which makes Hawkmon call her Infective. Sora compares Miyako to Mimi like the original, so Miyako decides to help, and even more when Daisuke says he can save the world better than she can, witch both starts bickering.

 

Iori acts like a soldier, but with a talk from Koushiro, he accepts yes like a normal person. 

 

Later, V-Mon asks what for evil villain they are fighting, but Agumon says that it’s been peaceful for ages now. V-Mon still wants to fight, so he decides to fight Agumon, Agumon doesn’t get the chance to say when V-Mon does a "V-Mon Head". V-Mon, being a Combat Species, is able to be stronger than Agumon, but that changes when Agumon evolves into Greymon, he swat V-Mon with his tail and he crashes into a tree.

 

**Dai-V Owned Counter: 2**

 

Daisuke checks V-Mon, but he seems amazed by Greymon than sad he lost. The sun is setting, so everyone decides to return home. They find out that time is the same!

Our new heroes put the Digi-Eggs into their bags and everyone goes home. Everyone is having their own feelings for what is happening, positive or confusing. Yamato doesn’t like that they are new ones.

 

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a Boy in a weird get-up enters the Digital World

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, read the original first


End file.
